Magic!
by xXlove.forever.hateXx
Summary: After being assigned as partners for a class project, will Theodore Nott's view on Hermione Granger change? Or will something or someone get in the way? Watch out Hogwarts, magic's on its way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fic, please don't go too hard on me. Criticisms are welcomed. Thanks for reading this too! Ps. This is all in Nott's POV. I will tell you if it changes.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot. J.K.R. owns everything.**_

* * *

Chapter One:

"Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger" _What!?_

I move to get up and go to the seat next to her. _Urgh, great. The Gryffindor Golden Girl. Bloody fan-fricking-tastic. Just fabulous. _I sit down in the chair. She looks at me.

"I'm Hermi-" "I know." She looks a bit miffed. She proceeds to glare at me. I glare back. She looks away at Professor Vector.

Said professor continues to explain the assignment. Granger looks at the Professor with utmost respect and admiration, soaking in everything the Professor is saying. _At least I won't have to listen to whatever the hell Vector's talking about. _I look outside the window. It's raining. _Great. Something else to add to this oh so perfect day. _I groan at that thought. _Quidditch. _We have practice tonight. Stupid Malfoy and his bloody, 'We will beat Potter!' Blah-de-blah-de-blah. Like jeez, could you be anymore obscene. It's obvious he envy's him, and maybe even likes him considering how fruit-ish he acts in the dormitories. Like, who the hell spends 30 minutes doing their hair? Whom I ask you, whom!? That's probably just as long as girls take to do their hair! I swear Malfoy should have definitely been a girl. It would have suited him better. Such poof. Suddenly I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look around. It's Granger, and she's saying something. I guess I should listen.

"-And overall- wait, are you even listening to me? Nott?" She is almost screeching now.

"Granger, shut up. Let us just get on with the assignment so I do not have to see any part of you outside of class. It is bad enough being paired with you. Well? What are you looking at? Granger shut your mouth, you look like a bloody goldfish." She snaps her mouth shut, and gets some parchment out. She straightens up and turns towards me.

"Well, I though we could start with this. " Practically, that's the rest of class, except for a few minor insults, but otherwise we only worked on the assignment. Unfortunately, there was a lot of work to do, and couldn't finish even half of it in class. This means I'll have to spend time with her outside of class. This sucks ass. _Great. Another thing to add to my endless list of unfortunate things today. Wonderful._

* * *

**A/N: Yippee! My first chapter finished! I know it's short, but if I continued, it would've been way to long. Thank you for reading this though. Another chapter or two will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter now

**A/N: Second chapter now. ****Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot. J.K.R. owns everything. **_

Chapter Two:

I'm currently walking down to the Great Hall for lunch. My stomach growls in hunger. I inwardly smile. If I did not have a brain, my stomach would most likely control everything.

"Hey Theo! Theo? Nott!" I stop and turn around at the sound of my name. It's Blaise. _Thank god. Finally, someone I can talk to. _

"Hey Blaise. What's up?" "Nothing. Just heading to the Great Hall for lunch. I'm guessing the same for you," he added after hearing my stomach growl, once more. I smiled. Blaise was one of select few I actually talked to. We have been friends for as long as I could remember. We understood each other very well. Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne are also the rest of the only people I talked to. They can be annoying at times, but we are friends.

We entered the Great Hall and went to our spots at the Slytherin Table. Pansy and Blaise on either side of me, and Daphne and Millicent across from us.

"So, how was your guys' morning?" Pansy asks. You're probably wondering right now why Pansy is sitting with us and not all over Draco, but you see, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's scary father, had imperioed Pansy into falling in love with Draco, so they could get a good pureblood marriage. Wow that was a long sentence. Last year during winter holidays, Dumbledore who had suspected she was from her behavior and immediately took charge of the situation released Pansy. Pansy parents had no idea and were very shocked. Lucius Malfoy is now in Azkaban. Draco half minds and half does not. He's mad his father's in there but glad at the same time.

"Horrible. I was partnered with Granger for-" "That sucks." "Obviously Millicent! It's Granger." " I was just saying Pansy. Don't need to get defensive! God!" " Well, God! You don't need to be a bi about it!" _Oh for the sweet love of Merlin, do those two ever stop. _I sighed. Blaise chuckled beside me. "I totally agree Theo." Finally, Daphne stepped in and made them shut up. I do not really know what we would do without her.

"Now class. Settle down. Please turn to page 394 and read to page 399."

_This is so boring. Moreover, we have this class with the stupid Gryffindor's. Like what could be worse!_

"Ah…Miss Granger. So nice of you to join us. Please take a seat. And 20 points off of Gryffindor." I inwardly jumped up and down in joy when I saw the look on her face. It was priceless, until I realized that the only spot left in the class was next to me. _Oh FISH!_

**A/N: Oooh What is going to happen? Wanna find out? Well all you have to do is say please and give me big, huge, adorable puppy eyes. Then I shall submit another chapter! Yes, I know it is that easy! So what are you waiting for? DO it now! Well, anyway…you get the point…you review...or no chappie. So later gators!  
**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

Author Note:

**Author Note:**

_**Hey all,**_

_**Sorry, but I will not be continuing this story. I'm not sure whether to delete it or not though. Like if I don't delete it, someone may suddenly review with some great ideas on how to continue the story…but for now, I'm not going to continue it. Sorry again. **_

_**Love ya,**_

**xXlove.forever.hateXx**


End file.
